


Пожалуйста

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: не dirty talk и другие серьёзные разговоры в постели
Relationships: Himekawa Tatsuya/Kanzaki Hajime
Kudos: 3





	Пожалуйста

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Gellaan  
> Работа с ЗФБ-17 для WTF Beelzebub 2017

Жадный, лихорадочный взгляд, губы мокро блестят от слюны. Чёрт, Химекава не может, не может!..

— Канзаки, ты скажешь? Я хочу услышать, очень хочу, — Химекава подался ближе, лизнул его губы, проник языком в рот, не столько целуя, сколько просто трогая: дёсны, зубы, язык, нащупать острый скол клыка слева — казалось, только это сейчас и было в нём острого и злого, а сам он весь как плавящийся воск, как янтарный текучий мёд, как обжигающее солнце... Стоило встретить ответное движение языка — и Химекава не заметил, как уже яростно целовался с Канзаки.

— Ну же, пожалуйста, — отдышавшись, напомнил Химекава. Услышать казалось очень важным. Сколько они уже спали вместе, в постели тот почти всегда затихал. Словно усилием воли останавливал поток безудержных слов. Химекава знал, чувствовал это. И помнил, как в самые первые их разы Канзаки открыто стонал и рычал, ахал, проговаривал, что ему нравилось, а нравилось ему и независимо от позы, кажется, всё, прибавлял эти безумные, бестолковые: «Да, ещё, вот тут, сильнее, ну тише, тише, о боже, прогнись так, люблю тебя». Те времена прошли. Чего Химекава не знал наверняка, так это почему же. Был ли он сам слишком груб, ехиден и сказанул лишнего? Ведь болтовня Канзаки и впрямь раздражала — верить его словам, не верить, на сколько процентов, чёрт побери, — и смущала, конечно, а потому раздражала вдвойне. Или, может, у Канзаки нашлись свои причины молчать, в конце концов, он был себе на уме не меньше Химекавы. 

Приятно, лестно думать, что они достаточно изучили друг друга, чтобы обходиться без слов. Но Канзаки нуждался в словах. Химекава ощущал это всякий раз, когда по его коже губами выводили неясные узоры, дышали на неё, то прикасаясь слегка, то щекоча или ставя засосы, впечатывая, кажется, целые поэмы. Пусть даже и матерные. Наверное. Теперь Химекава многое бы отдал, чтоб узнать, послушать хоть одну с начала и до конца. И ни за что, категорически ни за что не вестись, когда Канзаки широко открывает рот, коротко и шумно вдыхает-выдыхает ему в шею, в губы, отстраняется, взгляд решительный — собирается что-то произнести? — и опускается резко вниз, на колени. Прижимается к его паху, расстёгивает ширинку, стягивает штаны с трусами или ведёт пальцами по уже голому члену, если они уже были раздеты до... — и вскоре сосёт так, что мыслей в голове Химекавы не остаётся вовсе. Только потом, вспоминая, Химекава жестоко и зло цеплялся к прошедшему, накручивал сам себя: с полным ртом говорить проблематично. Не лучше он был и когда сам прерывал возможные откровения. Боялся или был увлечён происходящим? И то, и другое, и что-нибудь третье. Но только теперь и он сам, похоже, нуждался в словах:

— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, — словно само вырывалось на каждом следующем движении Канзаки в нём.

— Пожалуйста что, Химэ? — Не прерываясь, целуя в шею, в затылок. Оставалось только бессильно рычать: не среагировать на прозвище, да невозможно! — Сильнее? Или ты хочешь медленнее? — И Канзаки — как только хватило силы воли — действительно замедлился: член почти полностью вышел, плавное движение обратно, и снова. Бешеный темп и короткие толчки сменились издевательски медленными. Томно, невыразимо нежно, это слишком... Химекава застонал, прогибаясь в спине, толкнулся навстречу.

— Канзаки, говори со мной. Как раньше. Ты ведь тоже помнишь. — Слишком много невысказанных чувств на них двоих.

Химекава вывернулся, чтобы развернуться к нему лицом. Закинул собранные в хвост волосы назад, а правую ногу — Канзаки на бедро.

— Ах, это. — И взгляд у Канзаки не то насмешливый, не то до жуткого серьёзный. Вообще-то Химекава обожал этот его взгляд. Когда он направлен на кого-нибудь другого. На него Канзаки давно так не смотрел, чаще на деловых партнёров, когда что-то не ладилось. Только вот лично у них двоих всё ладилось. И как-то, если честно, не было ничего такого, что бы мешало признать.

— Ах, это, — только и повторить. И поцеловать, притягивая ближе. Канзаки вошёл в него снова, двинулся на пробу, Химекава прикусил губу — то ли свою, то ли всё-таки и Канзаки, чтобы не вскрикнуть, не ахнуть, тот знал его тело и реакции слишком хорошо. Серьёзные разговоры в постели, да кто вообще выдумал. Но лучше так, чем отдельно пытаться поговорить о чём-то эфемерном и невзначай, слово за слово, смачно поругаться. С этим у них тоже проблем не было.

Канзаки замер в нём, войдя по самые яйца, и посмотрел на Химекаву странно, задумчиво, большим пальцем убирая с его лица влажные прилипшие волосы и всё же плавно покачивая бёдрами. Химекава изнывал и не знал, от чего больше: от томительного, жаркого возбуждения или от того, что ему начало казаться — он упустил что-то очень важное уже давно, так давно, что Канзаки успел смириться, а теперь на самом деле удивлён.

— Хорошо, идёт. Выдохни уже, — Канзаки, придурок, ещё и дунул ему в лицо так, что Химекава быстро заморгал. Толкнулся сильнее, и вместо выдоха Химекава заглотил воздух открытым ртом:

— Да ты!

— Да я. Моё условие: ты водишь.

— Значит, сделка, — произнёс Химекава медленно, обхватывая хмурящееся лицо Канзаки обеими ладонями, уткнулся лоб в лоб. — Идёт. Тогда я начну прямо сейчас: люблю тебя.


End file.
